An active display device, regardless of its type (for example, a liquid crystal display, an electronic-paper display, etc.), needs to use an active matrix driving technology. For example, TFT technology is one of the technologies used for implementing an active matrix. An electronic-paper display is usually formed with a thin film transistor array substrate and an electronic-paper substrate which are cell-assembled. The thin film transistor array substrate is responsible for inputting data signals to control the image display, and is composed of an active pixel region and a wiring region at the periphery of the active pixel region. The active pixel region (display region) is composed of a plurality of active pixel units arranged in a matrix form. Each pixel unit is a rectangular region formed by a gate line and a data line crossing each other; within each pixel unit, there are provided a TFT and a pixel electrode. The gate electrode and the source electrode of each TFT are connected with the gate line and the data line, respectively; the data line and the scan line are led to the wiring region, and connected with a data-line driver IC and a scan-line driver IC, respectively. The data-line driver IC and the scan-line driver IC are then connected with an external flexible printed circuit (FPC), and the FPC provides voltages to the gate electrode and the source electrode of the TFT. As shown in FIG. 1, a thin film transistor array substrate of a conventional electronic-paper display device comprises: an active pixel region 1, and a wiring region 2. The wiring region 2 comprises: a data-line-and-scan-line driver IC bonding area 202, a data-line-and-scan-line fan-out area 203, an interconnection area 204 between the driver IC and the external FPC, and an FPC bonding area 205; among them, the driver IC bonding area 202 is used for placing a driver IC.
In the manufacturing process of an active display device, after the manufacture of a thin film transistor array substrate is completed, the thin film transistor array substrate is exposed in the air all the time till a module-assembly stage before the manufacture of the display is completed. At this stage, due to rubbing, static electricity having a voltage up to several kV is often generated, and conducted to the interior of the panel, creating an instantaneous high-intensity electric current, which will cause an irreparable damage to the panel.